


Blue Lace and Second Chances

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gags, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Tony Stark, Voyeurism, but it's resolved very fast, very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve loves looking pretty for Tony. It's something he was too afraid to explore back when he was with Bucky, when being different could've ruined his life. This newfound freedom is one of his favorite things about the future.Then Bucky comes back and Steve discovers that Tony is just as eager to put on pretty things and show off. Luckily Bucky is more than happy to indulge them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 33
Kudos: 276





	Blue Lace and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Athletiger, Firelightmystic, Corsets_and_cardigans and Bleakloft for the plot bunny that started this whole thing. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 24: Lingerie

It started with the earrings.

“You'd look good in them,” Bucky said, stroking a hand down his back. “Wearing something that's ours. You want that?”

Steve chickened out at the last minute, feeling small and ashamed until Bucky climbed into bed with him in the dead of the night, kissed his neck and told him it was okay. A part of Steve never managed to let go of the feeling that he'd failed him.

Steve carried that shame with him into the twenty-first century, all of his loss and missed chances. He couldn't bruise anymore, couldn't tattoo or mark his skin the way Clint did, but when he finally got his ears pierced – seventy years too late – the wounds healed and the holes stayed, a permanent reminder of what he had lost.

It never came up among his friends until Steve opened his Christmas present from Tony and found a delicate pair of hoops nestled in silk, a tiny blue crystal perched on the end of each of them.

“I noticed the –“ Tony waved a hand at his own ears, looking vaguely uncomfortable – _nervous_ , Steve figured out later – and Steve thanked him through the lump in his throat before he put them in the bottom of his dresser, never to be worn. His earrings were for Bucky only and even though it didn't make sense he felt like putting on a different pair would've been a betrayal.

But sometimes, late at night, Steve would pull out the satin box and just look at them. The tiny blue crystals that he just knew would perfectly match the color of his eyes. Then he put them away again, hidden under his socks and worn t-shirts, and pretended he couldn't feel the way his heart beat faster, tugging at the simple studs in his ears. He could resist the temptation.

If Tony noticed Steve never wore them he didn't mention it, but on his birthday Steve received another velvet box, this one holding a beautiful watch, its face inlaid with threads of silver. Steve wore it every day, trying to ignore the way his heart clenched every time he saw Tony look at his wrist and smile.

He should've known that it was inevitable, but somehow it still surprised him when Tony asked him out for dinner. He was too shocked to say anything but yes and the smile that lit up Tony's face made it impossible for him to regret it.

They went on their first date, then on another, shared their first kiss and fell into bed together. Before Steve knew it weeks had passed and the whirlwind of Tony's affection had swept him up and set his heart ablaze. They still clashed on the field and the meeting rooms, but now their harsh words were soothed with kisses, every fight worked out until they reached a compromise.

The sex was something else. Steve had never felt so _seen_ , like Tony noticed every reaction, every tiny hint of Steve's body, and used it to give him everything he wanted. It had been different with Bucky, because Bucky already _knew_ Steve, knew how he ticked and what he liked even before they fumbled through their first handjobs in the dark. With Tony nothing was certain and it was _delightful_ , the pleasure of learning Tony almost as good as the pleasure of their flesh.

The gifts didn't stop either. Tony apparently loved to see Steve in things that his money had bought, whether it be clothing or jewelry. It didn't really surprise Steve when it came up in their sex life too, when he wore cock rings and plugs and silk shirts that Tony loved to rub his cock on. Every gift was precious and Steve never felt more beautiful than he did in Tony's bed, looking the way he knew Tony wanted him to look. They never talked about it, not really, but somehow Tony just seemed to know all the things that would make Steve feel good, constantly keeping him on his toes. Steve never knew what to expect with him.

Which was why he wasn't at all surprised to unpack his Christmas gift, exactly one year later, and find nothing but a letter that said 'Upstairs'. His eyes met Tony's and he had to avert his gaze to avoid getting hard right there in the middle of the team, knowing that whatever Tony had planned, it had to be good.

He was proven right when they got into his bedroom and the door hadn't even fully closed before Tony pushed him up against it, kissing Steve within an inch of his life.

“I got you something,” Tony panted when they finally pulled apart for air, both of them already tousled by their wandering hands. “You don't have to wear it, but – I'd love to see you in it.”

“Okay,” Steve said without hesitation because Tony had never steered him wrong, and Tony gave him a small smile before he gestured at the walk-in closet, a weirdly nervous smile on his face.

“It's on the pillow in there. If you want you can put it on. If not, you can just come out as you are and we'll do whatever. Or we don't do anything. Whatever you want.”

Steve frowned when Tony kept babbling and wringing his hands, almost looking a little embarrassed. Tony wasn't usually this fidgety when he asked Steve to try new things. He was never ashamed of what he wanted. It was one of the things Steve loved most about him.

“I'll put it on,” Steve said and Tony glanced up at him for a second before he looked away again.

“Only if you want.”

What could be so bad that Tony was nervous to share it with him? Steve kind of wanted to ask but he held it in, figuring he would understand soon enough.

“Okay,” he said and Tony inhaled sharply, nodding as he sat down on the bed.

“Okay, I'll just... wait here.”

Steve gave him a reassuring smile before he went into the closet, closing the door behind him and looking for the pillow Tony mentioned –

His throat went abruptly dry.

It took him a moment to get his legs to work, but then he walked over to the dresser that had a blue, velvet pillow draped over the top of it. And on it – on it...

Steve swallowed hard as he brushed the lace with his fingertips, marveling at the rough but somehow still soft texture. It was the same shade of blue as the earrings and that more than anything made his heart skip a beat, that Tony had chosen these for him because he thought Steve would look good in them –

Steve took a deep breath before he picked up the lace panties, rubbing his hands over the material. They would fit snugly around his cock and Tony must've thought about that when he bought them. Imagining Tony in a store somewhere, looking at women's underwear and choosing which one would look best on Steve sent a shiver down his spine.

Steve weighed them in his hand, judging the shape with his eyes and fingers. The fit was slim but not so slim that they wouldn't cover anything. They'd curve over his ass cheeks nicely, the thin little lace threads at the top arching over his hips. Steve could almost see himself in them, the way they would draw the eye to the v of his hips, the way the lace would drape over his ass –

He was rock hard in his pants and it made him hiss when he finally slipped out of them, giving himself a few strokes to take the edge off. Fuck, if just imagining them on his body got him so hot, how was he going to survive this?

He slipped off his briefs but kept his shirt on for now, carefully stretching the panties so he could step into them. The fabric felt like a whisper on his thighs, wrapping around his cock and balls like a soft, snug sheathe. He flattened the straps against his hips before he turned and looked at himself in the mirror –

And stared.

“Steve? Everything okay in there?” Tony asked and Steve tore his eyes away with some difficulty, his cheeks hot with embarrassment and – something else.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse, and pulled his pants back on before he went to the door –

He paused, staring at the bottom drawer of his dresser for a long moment before he walked over and pulled it open, taking out the velvet box. The earrings were just as beautiful as he remembered and Steve only hesitated for a second before he reached up to take out his regular studs and replace them with the crystal hoops. He put the box back in the drawer and slammed it shut, briskly walking out of the closet before he could second-guess himself.

Tony was sitting on the bed, his hands folded in his lap, and it was a testament to how well Steve had gotten to know Tony over the past year that he saw the way his face very subtly fell as he looked at Steve. But then he smiled and held out his hands so Steve could take them with shaky fingers, letting Tony pull him down into his lap.

“Hey, beautiful,” Tony said and Steve laughed unevenly, feeling like he was vibrating with anticipation. Fuck, he could feel himself leaking into the panties, probably ruining the fabric, and that thought made his blood run even hotter.

“Hey.” Steve leaned down to kiss Tony, his hips grinding down of their own accord when Tony slipped his hands under Steve's shirt – and paused, fingers tracing the lace threads curving over his hips. Tony's breathing hitched.

“Steve?” he asked, sounding hopeful and hesitant all at once, and Steve kissed him quiet, standing up to let Tony slide his pants down as he took his shirt off. It should've felt ridiculous for him to stand there in a pair of women's underwear, but the way Tony looked at him made it feel anything but. Steve was hot and cold all at once, unbalanced and a little embarrassed but a lot more turned on, almost a little proud that he'd made Tony look at him like that –

“Just look at you,” Tony murmured and Steve's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks heating as his cock throbbed visibly in the panties – “Fuck, you're so beautiful.”

Steve sucked in a breath through his teeth and Tony looked up at him, his eyes dark and – almost a little wistful.

“You like feeling pretty, baby?”

Steve flushed, intensely aware of his body in a way that he rarely was, and it felt wonderful, almost indulgent. Tony's hands slid up his body and Steve gasped, leaning into the touch as his stomach roiled with lust.

“C'mon, show me how good these look on you, hm?” Tony said, leaning back on his hands for a better view. Steve felt his cheeks heat as he stepped back so he could turn around, bending over on a whim so Tony could see the fabric stretch over his ass. Tony hissed. “ _Fuck_ , Steve, come here –“

Steve was on him in an instant and Tony caught him with both arms, never letting go as they rutted against each other, both too far gone for any finesse. It was only when Tony gasped and Steve suddenly felt fingers tugging at his ear that a bit of sanity returned, only for it to be swept away when Tony said “You –“ and tongued Steve's earring into his mouth.

Steve came so hard he saw stars.

Afterwards, as they were lying in bed together, Tony's head resting comfortably on Steve's chest, Tony cleared his throat and looked up at Steve with a concerned crease in his brow.

“Was that okay? I mean, is this something you would want to explore, or –“

“Yes,” Steve said without hesitation and Tony nodded, taking a deep breath.

“And if, um. If I wanted to – you know. Look pretty for you? Do you think you would like that too?”

Steve blinked at Tony as he let that sink in, long enough that Tony's face shuttered as he tried to move away. “No! Tony, don't – wait.” Steve pulled him closer, meeting Tony's troubled eyes straight on. “You want...”

Tony laughed weakly. “To wear the panties in this relationship? Sure.”

“Tony,” Steve said quietly and Tony sobered, looking off to the side.

“I've always – I mean, I've always been the one to...” He swallowed. “Let's just say tonight was new for me too. I'm usually on the other side of things.”

“Oh.” Steve fiddled with Tony's hair as he pondered that. “But... I mean, did you like –“

“I loved it,” Tony said quickly and something tense in Steve uncoiled. “I loved seeing you so happy. And knowing that you felt pretty. It's... I mean, I know what that's like. So.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.” He stroked a hand down Tony's back. “I can do that for you too, if you want.”

“You don't have to –“

“I _want_ to,” Steve said firmly and Tony smiled like he couldn't quite believe his luck. Steve couldn't not kiss him. “It's okay. We'll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Ton said, snuggling into Steve's chest. “Yeah, we will.”

Three days later Steve went on a mission to fight the Winter Soldier. He came home with Bucky Barnes.

“So let me get this straight,” Bucky said as he looked from Steve to Tony and back again. “You want me to shack up with you.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Bucky –“

“Yes.” They both turned to Tony who shrugged as if this wasn't even a big deal. “I know you two still love each other. And if I was a better man I'd just step back and let you skip off into the fucking sunset –“ Steve's hand reflexively tightened its grip on Tony's, only a little relieved when Tony squeezed him back. “But I'm not. So I'm suggesting we try it this way. All three of us. You in?”

Bucky looked at Tony like he was trying to solve a particularly tricky puzzle. Which, to be fair, was how most people looked at Tony. “You don't even know me.”

Tony shrugged. “You're Steve's. And I love Steve. So.”

“No, you don't –“ There was something awful in Bucky's eyes and Steve's stomach dropped even before Bucky opened his mouth – “I killed your parents.”

Tony froze. His whole body coiled in on itself, as if he was shielding it from an invisible blow, and Steve felt his heart crack when Tony let go of him, standing up on unsteady feet.

“What did you say?” Tony asked like he didn't want to believe it, suddenly turning towards Steve with an incredulous sort of hurt in his eyes. Steve felt like he was going to throw up. “Did you know?”

“I didn't know it was him,” Steve choked out and Tony closed his eyes, his face twisting with pain. “Tony, please, I can explain –“

But Tony held up a hand, turning wordlessly on his heel and leaving the room. The door shut softly behind him. Steve would've preferred if Tony had slammed it.

“I'm sorry,” Bucky said quietly and Steve felt tears well up in his eyes as he put his head in his hands, feeling like he'd lost everything all over again.

“Yeah. I'm sorry too.”

It was hard to recover from a blow like that. They did it anyway.

The first time they went on a date, all three of them together, the night ended in tears. Steve's mostly, but that could be blamed on Tony and his goddamn words.

“Steve loves you,” Tony said and Bucky exhaled sharply, looking small and scared despite the fact that he physically towered over Tony. “And whatever happened, I know Steve wouldn't love you if you weren't a good man. So I'm gonna trust his gut on this.”

Bucky looked like he wanted to protest so Tony held up a hand.

“And.” He cleared his throat. “I'm willing to put in the work to see if he's right.”

Steve cried silently when Tony went to bed with him that night for the first time in months, and Tony shushed him, pressing kisses to his lips until he fell asleep. It didn't mean everything was magically okay or that Steve was forgiven yet.

But in that moment it was perfect.

“So,” Tony said, looking from Bucky to Steve. “We've been talking.”

“Should I be worried?” Steve asked, only half-joking. His smile dimmed when his partners just kept staring at him seriously. “Okay. What about?”

“Our arrangement. The three of us.”

“Okay?” Steve said hesitantly, eyes darting between the two of them. “I thought things were going well?”

“Oh, they are.” Tony smiled and Steve's chest loosened with relief. “We just think things could be... better.”

“Oh?” His interest was piqued now. Things had already been pretty damn fantastic these last few months as far as he was concerned. “How so?”

Bucky stood up and Steve had to crane his neck back to keep looking at him as Bucky leaned over him, resting his hands on either side of the chair Steve was sitting on. Steve could feel his cock stir in his pants. “Tony told me.”

“About what?” Steve asked, his heart suddenly pounding.

Bucky smiled, his eyes drifting off to the side. It took him a moment to realize that Bucky was looking at his earrings, but when he did he inhaled sharply, watching helplessly as Bucky's eyes snapped back to his, almost black with desire.

“About what you've been doing,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve's right earlobe to tug on the blue crystal. Steve gasped. “About what you two want.”

Steve's cock was almost unbearably hard already. He felt like he couldn't draw a breath.

“I always knew you'd be so pretty for me.” Bucky's gaze felt like a brand on Steve's skin, burning him all the way to his bones. “I can give you that, Stevie.”

“Yes,” Steve said breathlessly before he remembered Tony, looking over at him for confirmation that he was okay with this. He swallowed heavily when he saw how dark Tony's eyes were, blown wide with arousal. Tony startled a little when Bucky held out a hand, but he came willingly, allowing Bucky to run a hand through his hair.

“My pretty boys.” Bucky's voice was a low rumble that went straight to Steve's cock. From the looks of it Tony wasn't faring much better. “You're going to be so good for me, aren't you?”

Tony mouthed a quiet 'fuck' under his breath and Steve couldn't help but agree.

This was going to be fantastic.

“You know how this works,” Bucky said, sitting back in his armchair, legs spread so Steve could clearly see the outline of his cock through his suit pants, his jacket draped artfully over his shoulders. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie rested loosely on his chest, shifting with every calm breath. “All you have to do is be good and follow the rules. That means you, Tony.”

Tony made a muffled noise, the ring gag doing nothing to dim the force of his glare. Bucky chuckled.

“You know what you did. If you behave this time I'll leave the gag off for the whole weekend.” Bucky smirked. “Trust me, you'll want it off for what I have planned for you two.”

Steve's cock was already aching, straining against the plastic sheathe it was caged in. With every breath the base of it rubbed against the edges of the rope wrapped around his thighs. He shifted his arms just to feel the intricate set of knots Bucky had tied along his back, ending in a constricting harness that tied his arms into the shape of a square, keeping him off balance.

“You okay there, Stevie?”

He opened his eyes to look at Bucky, feeling hot when Bucky's eyes trailed over his body, his lips twisting into a smirk. Steve swallowed heavily. “Yes, Bucky.”

“Good.” He looked over at Tony, giving him the same once-over as Steve. Tony was clad in a bright red negligee that drew beautiful shapes across the plains of his chest, framing the arc reactor and leading a trail all the way down to his cock where it was nestled in its cage, his balls already drawn up underneath. They hadn't been at it for long but Tony always got excited when Bucky tied Steve up. If he was particularly good Bucky even let him help sometimes.

It was a shame that Tony loved to misbehave.

“Okay, boys. Here are the rules.” Steve watched avidly as Bucky unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the fly and stroking it once, just to make sure their attention was where he wanted it. As if Steve could look away. “I want you two to look pretty for me, nice and sweet, so I can get myself off watching you. If you come before I do you will be punished. If you step out of line you will be punished.”

He lifted his other hand, jangling the set of tiny keys in there. “If Tony behaves I will unlock Steve's cage and vice versa. You come together or not at all, so you better be good for me or you'll go to bed hard and dripping.”

Tony huffed like he was saying 'bring it on' and Bucky's lips twisted into a grin as he tapped the keys against his lips.

“Now, boys, let's have some fun. Steve, kiss him. Tony, don't move.”

Steve immediately leaned forward, grunting when the position put pressure on his restrained arms. He nibbled on Tony's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before Tony groaned and dipped his head to pull it free. Steve took the hint, opening his mouth wide as he fit their lips together, their tongues tangling in lieu of anything else as they breathed heavily. Tony licked into Steve's mouth through the gag and Steve moaned, tilting his head so he could get deeper.

“That's real nice,” Bucky said in a low voice and Steve couldn't help but glance over, a bolt of lust zinging through him at the sight of Bucky's hand stroking his cock, going so slowly it almost looked like he wasn't moving at all. He clearly wanted to savor this. “Kiss him harder, Stevie. Get in there.”

Steve closed his eyes as he obeyed, pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth and groaning at the taste of him. He could feel Tony's lips trembling against his as they strained around the gag, trying to get even closer. They were both breathing hard through their noses, sharing the same air.

Steve startled when he suddenly felt the bed dip as Tony shuffled closer, their thighs brushing as their cock cages knocked into each other. It shouldn't have felt good, but being as keyed up as he was Steve couldn't help but moan at the slightest amount of pressure, rutting forward before he could stop himself –

“Tony!” Bucky's voice cracked through the room like a whip and Steve jerked back, sitting on his heels to get some distance between them. Tony swayed for a second before he regained his balance, sitting back with a disgruntled frown. “You don't touch until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve tried to hiss a warning at him, but Bucky had already seen it. He internally cursed when Bucky sighed, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

“That's one strike,” Bucky said quietly, making Tony turn his head to look at him, eyes burning with challenge. “Your first and last. If you disobey me again I'll have to punish both of you.”

Steve stiffened but he could practically see the way Tony's eyes lit up behind his defiant glare. Tony _loved_ punishment, loved to be spanked and used and spit on. And Steve wouldn't begrudge him any of that if it wasn't for the fact that he was always dragged along for the ride.

“Be good,” Bucky warned and Steve could tell just from the way Tony jutted his chin out that he wouldn't be. But he still had a chance. Sometimes, if Steve was _really_ good, Bucky spared him whatever punishment he cooked up for Tony.

So Steve held perfectly still, keeping his back straight and his head bowed so Bucky could look his fill as he kept jerking his cock, his eyes darting all over both of their bodies.

“You're so beautiful,” Bucky said gruffly. The words wrapped around Steve like a warm blanket, letting him slip deeper. “Both of you. I should keep you like this forever. Just look at you –“

Tony made a small noise and Steve saw his hips move as he tried to squeeze his caged cock between his thighs and get some friction –

“Stop that,” Bucky said sharply and Tony did. They all knew it wouldn't last long. “You just look pretty for me. Spread your legs, Tony.”

Tony took his sweet time following his command, glaring at Bucky the entire time. Bucky hummed, stroking his cock a little faster.

“Oh yeah, that's nice. Red is such a good color on you. Should spank you raw, get your ass to match.”

Tony whined into the gag and Bucky smirked.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Tony didn't bother nodding, just gave Bucky an exasperated look. Bucky's brow furrowed.

“That a no? Too bad, I would've done it too.”

Tony's eyes narrowed and Steve closed his eyes, knowing how this would end before it even started –

“Mpfhgh –“ Tony slurred into the gag and Bucky was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Tony's chin in his metal hand.

“Did I say you could speak?” he asked, his eyes suddenly hard, and Tony just glared at him defiantly, not backing down. Bucky only held his gaze for a second before he dropped his hand and stepped back. Steve could see the grin tugging at Tony's lips. “You never leave me any choice, do you? What about poor Steve, huh? He didn't ask for this.”

Steve heard his cue loud and clear. He whined, bending over just enough to press his forehead against Bucky's hip, looking up at him pleadingly. Bucky's face softened as he put a hand in Steve's hair and Steve felt almost dizzy with relief, opening his mouth to suck Bucky's cock –

But Bucky pushed his head down until Steve was bent over, his mouth hovering inches from Tony's cage. Tony sucked in a breath and Steve almost choked on a moan, holding it back at the last second.

“That's what you would've gotten if you'd been good,” Bucky said evenly before he pulled Steve back up, leaving him panting at the firm grip Bucky still had on his hair. “I'll have to change things up now. Sorry, Stevie, but fair is fair.”

He could see the almost giddy grin on Tony's face that he didn't even bother to hide, and clearly Bucky could too because he turned to Tony with a serene smile.

“It's cute that you think I'll give you what you want. Sure, you cry and beg all pretty but you love that, don't you? Love the pain.” Bucky smirked. “How long do you think you can go without it?”

Tony's grin faltered, eyes widening. “Hng –“

“Yeah.” Bucky stepped up to Tony, leaning over the bed to look him right in the eye. “I know what you want,” he said lowly, close enough that Steve could feel the heat radiating off him. Bucky's cock was still so close and it was so, _so_ tempting to lean in and just _feel_ him –

But Steve was good. He wouldn't dare.

“You want my hand on your ass, spanking you raw,” Bucky said. “You want me to grab your throat and shove you down on my dick. You want me to leave bruises on your face.”

Tony was breathing heavily now, his pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black. Steve could see his hands twitch in their bonds.

“You _like_ it.” Bucky's voice was smooth like butter and Steve could see the shiver it sent down Tony's spine. “And that's why you're not going to get it.”

He stood up, sitting back in his chair once again, his legs spread so he could fist his cock comfortably.

“Tear the ropes, Steve.”

Steve's head snapped up, not quite believing what he'd just heard, but Bucky was looking at him evenly.

“I know you can do it. Rip them.”

Steve hesitated a moment longer before he rolled his shoulders, flexing his biceps enough to make the synthetic fiber creak. When Bucky didn't stop him Steve started pushing, dragging his arms up to pull them apart.

The rope ripped with a snap, one knot after the other until his arms were free and he could tug the remains off his shoulders.

Tony made a punched out noise and when Steve looked over his eyes were wide and dark, practically devouring Steve. He swallowed heavily.

“I want you to jerk Tony off.” Steve whipped around to stare at Bucky, his heart suddenly pounding because _what?_ “You heard me. Get to it.”

Steve reached out tentatively and Tony jolted when Steve grabbed his cock through the cage, jerking it with the scant inch of plastic that he could pull back and forth. He flinched when something hit his arm, looking down at the small key Bucky had tossed at him.

“Open it.”

Steve looked at him incredulously but when Bucky only raised an eyebrow Steve grabbed the key and unlocked Tony's cage, pulling it off him carefully. Tony shuddered as soon as he was free and Steve gulped at how wet he already was, his panties absolutely soaked. Bucky clicked his tongue.

“Leave the panties. Jerk him off, come on.”

Tony groaned as soon as Steve wrapped his hand around him, dissolving into panting breaths when Steve set a fast pace. His hips twitched sporadically at first, but when Bucky didn't stop him Tony started thrusting for real, rubbing Steve's hand raw with the texture of the lace. The noises Tony ground out made it more than worth it.

“You gonna come?” Bucky asked and Tony gave a strangled groan, sitting up straighter so he had better leverage to fuck Steve's fist. “Look at you. My pretty boys.”

Tony gasped, his thrusts stuttering in a way Steve was deeply familiar with. He could feel his own gut tightening as Tony threw his head back and came silently, his jaw clenched so hard that it made his mouth tremble around the gag. It only took a second before he started gasping for air and Steve felt the wet heat of him through the silk, coating his hand in slick warmth.

He slowed his strokes to let Tony ride it out, but as soon as he loosened his grip Bucky's voice made him pause.

“Keep going.”

Steve looked over at him with wide eyes and Bucky cocked his head.

“You heard me. Or do you want to be punished too?”

Steve took a shaky breath but did as Bucky said, moving his hand slowly up and down Tony's cock.

“Faster. Make him feel it.”

He closed his eyes, silently apologizing to Tony as he picked up the pace, making Tony's breathing hitch. At first Tony barely reacted, but after the first few strokes he started twitching, his arms spasming so hard in their bonds that it made the rope creak.

“Sooogh,” Tony moaned into the gag, throwing his head side to side as he tried to squirm out of Steve's grip. “Too ogh, stoooh!”

“Yeah,” Bucky said and he sounded almost like he was gloating, his voice low and silky smooth. “That's what you get for ruining your pretty panties. Faster.”

Steve obeyed, bringing his other hand up to keep Tony still as he rubbed him off through the lace, wincing in sympathy whenever Tony moaned as if the noise was dragged out of him.

“I want to see him,” Bucky said calmly and Steve could feel sweat drip down his neck as he pushed the panties to the side, gripping Tony's half-hard cock as firmly as he dared. Tony arched off the bed, shaking his head as he leaned backwards, trying to get away.

“Nooo,” he groaned and despite everything the sound went straight to Steve's cock, making his stomach roil with desire. “Buchhee, noooo –“

“This is what you get,” Bucky said and the slick sounds as Bucky sped up, finally stroking his cock for real, made Steve _ache_ , fuck, he was so hard and he hadn't even been touched –

Tony gasped, trailing off into a moan, and Steve could only watch as Tony started squirming, his eyes squeezed shut in agonized pleasure, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. Steve had to tighten his grip when Tony's hips suddenly bucked up so hard he almost dislodged him, his head thrown back and chest heaving. He looked like a goddamn wet dream.

“Oooh,” Tony moaned and Steve almost couldn't believe it when Tony's cock hardened again in his hand, apparently back in feel good territory. He'd never heard Tony as vocal as he was now, voice hitching on every breath as if he couldn't help it.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, his voice tight with lust, and Tony nodded frantically, eyes snapping open to look at his cock with wide eyes.

“Hgnh!” he gasped out and started rocking his hips jerkily. Steve couldn't tell if he was trying to get away or get closer. It didn't matter either way because a moment later Tony's spine bowed at a painful looking angle as he came again with a howl, his cock spurting all over Steve's hand.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned and Steve could only echo the sentiment, feeling his cock twitch so hard he thought he'd come even with the cage keeping him trapped – “Don't stop, Steve. Keep going.”

Tony's eyes snapped open, the corners of them wet with tears as he looked at Steve and shook his head frantically, pleading through the gag. Steve's hand faltered, almost slowing to a stop and Tony's face went slack with relief –

“Don't you fucking dare,” Bucky growled and Steve flinched. “Or I'll take over. And I won't be nearly as nice.”

Tony sucked in a breath and Steve only hesitated for a moment before he started again, grabbing Tony's hip to hold him still when Tony immediately thrashed on the bed, trying to throw him off.

“Stop,” Bucky's voice thundered through the room and Tony sobbed, his whole body trembling with oversensitivity as he twitched and jerked, completely beyond his control.

Steve felt his cock tingle in sympathy, wincing with every tortured groan that his hand ripped from Tony's lips, trying to keep his grip as loose as possible.

“Squeeze him.”

Steve made a pained noise, giving Bucky a pleading look, but Bucky glared him down, his hand practically flying over his cock now.

“Do as I say or you won't come at all.”

Steve's breathing hitched and his hand squeezed down on reflex, making Tony yelp in a high pitched tone Steve had never heard from him before.

“Shoooh, pheeaaass –“ Tears were running freely down Tony's cheeks now, his body spasming wildly as Steve stroked him harder. But he didn't use their safe word. He didn't tap out. That more than anything gave Steve the strength to keep going, coaxing more and more pain-pleasured noises out of him that – Steve had to admit it – made him almost dizzy with lust. Fuck, but Tony looked good like this, almost delirious with desperation as Steve stroked his softening cock –

“That's the ticket,” Bucky said quietly and Steve looked up at him right as Bucky closed his eyes, his hips hitching up into his own grip. Steve felt his heart pound almost painfully as he watched Bucky's face contort with pleasure, his hand speeding up with every twist over his head –

“Buchee,” Tony gasped and Bucky's eyes snapped open as he suddenly came with a grunt, head bowing when his cock jerked in his hand, getting come all over his rumpled suit. Something in Steve loosened in relief because if Bucky had come that meant –

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed, rubbing his hand clean on his ruined suit as he grinned lazily at them. “Shit, that was good.”

The words were like a warm balm and Steve felt himself preen a little under the praise, finally letting go of Tony's –

“Did I say you could stop?”

Steve froze and Bucky smirked lazily, nodding at Tony's soft, raw cock.

“Did you forget? You come together or not at all.” Bucky leaned back in his chair, propping himself up on the armrest. “So if you wanna come you better get him hard again, Steve. Chop chop.”

Steve was so shocked that he didn't move until Bucky threw the other key at him, hitting him square in the chest.

“Take that off. And don't you dare come before Tony does.”

Steve reached down with shaking fingers, almost fumbling the key as he unlocked his cage, sliding it slowly off his cock. After waiting so long even that single stroke felt like almost too much and Steve couldn't hold back a groan, hips rutting forward on instinct. He barely managed to rein himself in and when he looked up Bucky was staring at him with dark eyes, lips tugging up into a smirk.

“Go on. Get him off.”

Steve shivered, looking over at Tony who seemed to be completely out of it, his chin dropped to his chest as he breathed heavily. It was almost enough to make Steve reconsider but he was so hard he thought he would die if he didn't come and Tony had gotten them into this mess in the first place –

The noise Tony made when Steve gripped his cock sounded barely human, eyes snapping open so wide Steve could see the whites of them.

“Seeegh –“ Tony sobbed, squirming desperately in his grip and Steve had to close his eyes so he wouldn't come just from watching, his hips inching forward with every stroke. For the first minute it was agony, both of them gritting their teeth as they suffered for different reasons, and Steve could've cried when he finally felt Tony's cock hardening in his grip, Tony's gasps turning more and more voiced as they raised in pitch.

“Almost there,” Bucky said quietly and Steve registered somewhere at the corner of his vision that Bucky was jerking off again, but his focus was honed in on every sound Tony made, every minuscule movement of his body as Steve tried to coax more and more pleasure out of him, pulling out all the stops, everything he knew Tony liked –

“Pleaghh,” Tony sobbed and Steve didn't even think before he bent down and put Tony's cock in his mouth, sucking it as hard as he could. The new position put pressure on his dick and it made Steve's eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt his balls draw up, fuck, he was so close –

Tony sobbed out a groan that was more raw feeling than actual sound and Steve felt it settle deep in his gut, stirring the heat there and oh god, oh fuck, he was going to come –

He sucked Tony without any finesse, frantic and sloppy as he whited out with panic, reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock to stave it off, just a little longer –

“Come on,” Bucky rumbled and Steve heard Tony gasp before he stiffened and liquid heat filled his mouth. Steve sobbed in relief, stroking himself from base to tip, only once –

His world went red, black spots dancing in his vision as he came harder than he knew how to handle, his whole body jerking with the force of it as he spilled himself on the bed, riding it out with rough thrusts that made the bed shake. Tony sounded like he was crying for real now so Steve quickly pulled off him, reflexively trying to catch him when Tony sagged like a marionette with its strings cut.

He'd underestimated just how exhausted he was because he crumpled immediately under the extra weight, both of them tumbling onto their sides, panting heavily. Tony squirmed, making a quiet noise of discomfort, and Bucky was there immediately, cutting the ropes off Tony's arms and unclasping the gag. As soon as he was free Tony dropped heavily onto Steve's chest, his entire body limp.

“That was intense, huh?” Bucky asked and Steve laughed breathlessly, gathering Tony into his arms. Tony made no move to assist him and when Steve looked down he realized that Tony's breaths were already evening out, edging on snores.

“I think he passed out,” he said, his throat rough from use, and Bucky snorted, leaning down to ruffle Steve's hair before he walked over to the bathroom. Steve stroked Tony's back as gently as he could while Bucky turned on the sink, coming back a moment later with a wet wash cloth that he used to wipe all three of them down, giving Steve a soft kiss when he was done.

“Was that good for you?” he asked quietly and Steve smiled, kissing away the frown lines on Bucky's forehead before he sunk back into the cushions.

“Really good. You?”

“You were perfect. Both of you.” It wasn't really an answer to the question but Steve let it slide as Bucky stretched out next to him, shuffling closer so he could throw an arm around both of them. “We'll have to ask Tony when he wakes up. You really did a number on him.”

“Me?” Steve asked indignantly and Bucky chuckled, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Yeah, okay. I take part of the blame.”

“At least eighty percent, jerk,” Steve said grumpily, his mock frown melting into a smile as soon as Bucky nuzzled his shoulder, pulling the blanket over all three of them.

“Whatever makes you happy, punk.”


End file.
